Sayuri et l'institut R
by Pyroli-mon-ami
Summary: Un institut au coeur d'une forêt, des élèves et un programme chargé. Mais quand une élève débarque pour tout changer, en plus quand elle est particulière... et bien ça donne ça. ve,ez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci!
1. Chapter 0 : prologue

**Prologue**

Arcanin avait les pattes flageolantes, le museau griffé et le souffle court. Sa dresseuse l'encourageait à rester debout et à se battre. Il regarda son adversaire : un monstre de, facilement, 2 mètres de haut il crachait des rayons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel que son humaine lui avait montré après un jour de pluie. Cet imbécile de Dracolosse chargeait un énième tir, onde boréale qu'il l'appelait.

Le temps passa au ralenti et Sayuri, une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, regarda, en larme, le rayon se rapprocher de son Pokémon. Alors qu'elle allait perdre le combat, elle repensa à ce qui l'avait poussée à s'opposer à son père.

Elle savait que si elle voulait quitter l'institut R il faudrait qu'elle laisse l'un de ces deux amis : Héphaïstos, son Arcanin, ou alors Déméter, sa Pyroli.

A ce moment précis Sayuri eu un flash et revit son passé.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre**

La fillette avançait, anxieuse, dans le couloir froid et impersonnel. Elle coula un regard vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Dis papa ? Tu crois que je vais me faire des amis ? »

L'homme, vêtu d'un complet noir, n'adressa pas un seul regard à la petite fille qui trottait pour rester à son niveau.

« Et maman ? Je pourrai la revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Enfin l'homme tourna la tête, mais le regard qu'il lui adressa fit comprendre à Sayuri qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se taire et à ne plus poser de question. Elle continua à marcher, les lèvres hermétiquement clauses et elle laissa couler une unique larme qui fila, silencieusement, jusqu'au col de sa chemise couleur ciel, où elle disparue.

L'homme en noir ouvrit une porte et poussa, sans ménagement, la fillette aux yeux émeraude. Elle s'écroula, emportée par son élan. Son père, sans un regard, se détourna et quitta la pièce, Sayuri entendis distinctement le verrou tourner dans la serrure.

« Papa ! Papa ! Ne me laisse pas ! Papa ! J'ai peur ! »

Personne ne répondit. Alors la fillette laissa libre court à son chagrin et a sa colère : elle frappa contre la porte en criant et en pleurant. Le temps n'eut aucun impact et elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut mal aux mains et les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré elle s'effondra au sol roulée en boule.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit Pokémon au pelage marron regardait la petite fille s'énerver er s'agiter en criant. Lorsqu'elle arrêta il fit un pas puis deux et s'immobilisa à son tour. Il attendait visiblement que l'humaine en face de lui daigne s'intéresser à lui… ou elle ? Car oui, le petit animal présent était une fière femelle : le poil long et doux de couleur marron clair et un collier de blanc autour du cou. Elle représentait fièrement sa race et son espèce. Egalement dotée d'une patience très limitée elle décida de se signaler à l'humaine.

Un bruit étrange, se rapprochant plus du gargarisme que du cri ou du raclement de gorge, sorti Sayuri de son état végétatif. Elle leva les yeux une série de juron au bord des lèvres, destinés à l'importun qui la dérangeait alors qu'elle déprimait. Ces dits jurons moururent au fond d'elle car ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de la petite Evoli.

Derrière une vitre sans teint le père de Sayuri regardait la scène d'un air septique. Les scientifiques ne quittaient pas leurs ordinateurs des yeux.

« D'où vient-il ?

De la région Kantô, monsieur le directeur.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il deviendra fort ?

S….son caractère…m…monsieur »

L'homme reporta son attention sur ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté. Connaissant le caractère impulsif et imprévisible de sa fille, maudit soit son grand-père, il lui fallait un Pokémon changeant…

« A ce que je vois vous savez réfléchir Johan

C'est Orson mon nom monsieur. »

Le regard qu'il reçut de son supérieur hiérarchique lui fit clairement comprendre ce que ce dernier pensait de son nom.

«Dis-moi petit Evoli, où suis-je ? »

La petite créature pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis… ce n'est pas grave… allez viens par-là, j'ai besoins d'un câlin, tu en veux un aussi ? »

Evoli pencha la tête de l'autre côté, haussa les sourcils et s'approcha craintivement de l'humaine qui lui couinait dessus, puis, comprenant qu'elle ne lui voulait aucuns mal, se jeta dans ses bras tendus.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : le self**

Sayuri regarda le Pokémon qu'elle avait sur les genoux elle lui proposa de lui trouver un nom, rien qu'à lui que seule Sayuri pourrait utiliser. Plus elle lui parlait et moins elle se sentait stupide de le faire, après tout elle avait déjà vu son père murmurer quelque chose à son Pokémon alors, pourquoi pas elle?

« Avant de choisir ton nom, il faut que je sache si tu es une fille ou un garçon… je dirai femelle ? »

La petite Pokémon acquiesça

« Alors je pense t'appeler… si cela te plait bien sûr,…Déméter ! »

La nouvellement nommée Déméter sauta de joie. Visiblement, se nom lui convenait parfaitement.

L'homme au complet sombre eut un rictus : accorder le nom de la déesse de l'agriculture à un Pokémon évolutif quel surprenante décision.

« Envoyez-lui la Pokéball. »

Sayuri et Déméter furent surprirent par le bruis d'une trappe s'ouvrant. Elles s'approchèrent de la source et la fillette se saisit de l'objet, et y jeta un regard circonspect, elle parla encore à l'animal puis décida de le capturer.

L'homme au complet noir eu un sourire sadique et annonça qu'il allait dans son bureau.

Plus tard, la fillette fut conduite, par une femme en blouse blanche, au self. Durant le trajet Marylène, la scientifique, annonça les différents points importants du règlement, que Sayuri n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne pensait qu'a une seule chose : comment allait-elle se faire des amis… timide comme elle était, elle aurait du mal à s'approcher des autres.

Pour ce qui était du règlement et du fonctionnement de l'Institut, il n'existait qu'une seule loi pour Sayuri, la sienne : 'j'ai raison, tu as tort ! Si tu m'embête, je te mords !'

Elle pénétra dans le self, remplit son plateau et se posa à une table seule, où elle commença à manger sans prêter attention au silence qui venait de s'installer.

Un jeune garçon, les cheveux très clairs, le regard impassible recommença à manger ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à son voisin de table, Parker, un garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui, quant à lui, détaillait la nouvelle sous toutes les coutures. 'Encore une nouvelle… j'en ai à souper des nouvelles. Elles sont imbues d'elles-mêmes et nous court après' pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il releva la tête et fixa la nouvelle : petite, brune, les cheveux long, il soupira derechef. En plus sa tenue à table montrait très clairement son origine roturière, il retint un énième soupire en saisissant sa tasse de thé.

Sayuri releva les yeux de son plateau en sentant un regard plus que dérangeant posé sur son dos et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les tréfonds du regard parme du garçon blond l'échange fut long, aux yeux de Parker qui assistait à toute la scène.

Enfin Sayuri se réveilla et retourna à son plateau, qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné.

« Et bien ! te revoilà parmi les mortels mon cher Ethan !

Silence ! je bois mon thé.

Tu ne le buvais plus ton thé lorsque tu avais les yeux plongés dans ceux de la petite nouvelle »

Sayuri laissa échappé sa fourchette lorsque le mot retenti, elle se baissa la ramassa, et la posa sur le côté, se saisit de son pain et le mangea après l'avoir découpé en petit morceaux. 'Reste calme ! ne fait pas d'esclandres dès le premier jour.' Pensa la fillette. 'Mais ils te traitent tous de petite déclara sa mauvaise conscience, ils mériteraient tous de se prendre un gifle !' 'Non ! ne fait pas ça ! s'écria sa bonne conscience, tu perdrais toute crédibilité, ne réagit pas. Détends-toi. Tiens je sais pense à Déméter.'

Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'en plus les autres la croient folle parce qu'elle parlait toute seule.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : la fille du Directeur**

Marylène frappa par 3 fois dans ses mains et tous les élèves, âgés de 10 à 20 ans, se levèrent d'un même ensemble. Sauf Sayuri, qui resta assise et continua à manger.

La scientifique n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à la fillette que le Directeur de l'Institut pénétra dans la pièce. Il parcourut les élèves du regard et s'arrêta net quand ses tombèrent sur sa fille.

Le ton qu'il employa pour l'interpeller força Sayuri à lever les yeux de son déjeuner, qui s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

« Papa ! Tu…

Silence ! La coupa-t-il. Tu vas apprendre le règlement ! et le retenir ! Sinon tu auras des problèmes. »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse et se rassit. Son regard se fit dur 'Une humiliation ! Et une ! pensa-t-elle. Je me vengerai ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre. Mais en même temps c'est mon père… il est le Directeur…'

« bonne soirée jeunes gens et n'oubliez pas : R comme Réussite, Rigueur et Réflexion !

L'institut R me fera grandir ! » lui répondirent les élèves d'une seule voix.

Les jours qui suivirent furent remplis par la mise en place de la nouvelle routine de Sayuri : fini les grasses mat et les petits déjeunés au lit. Bonjour les cours barbants dispensés par une blondasse, aux yeux de Sayuri, sur le barbant règlement du désopilant institut dirigé par son père….

Les cours que Orson, un petit à moitié chauve et aux grosses lunettes, lui enseignait était intéressant, enfin à peu près.

Ben sûr après la super affiche du self 'merci papa' elle se retrouvait toute seule pendant les repas… Pourtant dès qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce fichu self, tout ce charmant petit monde la regardait comme on regarde un animal difforme dans un zoo. Et cela la rendait encore plus irritable qu'elle ne l'était en aillant faim.

Ethan la regarda s'assoir. Plus il l'étudiait de loin et plus il souhaitait faire sa connaissance. Elle l'intriguait et il savait qu'il l'intriguait aussi, mais comme toutes les autres filles elle était trop timide pour oser lui adresser un sourire.

Parker lui, constata que le regard de son ami accrochait de plus en plus celui de la nouvelle et à chaque fois plus longtemps, mais il gardait bien d'en faire la remarque il pourrait avoir mal.

Ce midi-là fut différent des autres car Sayuri, prenant son courage à deux bras et son plateau, qu'elle venait de remplir, à deux mains, s'avança dans la pièce : le fameux silence significatif s'imposa et comme à son habitude elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se dirigea vers la table du garçon blond dont elle ignorait le nom et après un ultime regard blasé, se posa sur cette table et commença à manger.

Parker ne l'accepta pas, elle était peut-être mignonne et tout ce qui va avec mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Ethan regarda son ami devenir une boule de nerf au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que le nombre de trajet allant du plateau de la fillette à sa bouche grandissait, il sourit et attendit.

« Hey ! tu te crois où ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas trop occupée à faire une razzia sur son plateau elle se contenta simplement de le foudroyer du regard, ce que Parker n'apprécia que moyennement.

« oh ! tu baisse les yeux, gamine ! je ne suis pas ton ami ! »

Parker se leva, furieux, il était l'opposé de la fillette qui lui tenait tête : il était grand et plutôt carré alors que Sayuri était plutôt menue et de petite taille. Ces différences ne la dérangeaient nullement et elle se contenta de lui lancer un autre regard foudroyant.

Ethan s'apprêtait à intervenir pour calmer son ami lorsqu'une petite voix fluette et légèrement en colère s'éleva du plateau de la fillette.

« ton nom n'est pas écrit sur cette table à ce que je sache.

Pour qui te prends-tu, gamine ?

Je mange alors tu te tais. »

La petite fille agrémenta sa réplique d'un énième regard furibond et se repencha sur le problème de son plateau : à savoir comment le vider le plus rapidement possible tout en profitant du moment.

« retourne à ta place, petite !

JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! »

Elle se leva furieuse et le regard assassin braqué sur le garçon en face d'elle, un peu choqué par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.

« si tu as un problème, change de table, il y en a plein d'autre et des vides ! et si tu as un problème avec ma taille tu tournes la tête et tu ne me verras plus ! »

Après sa tirade, qu'elle avait dit d'une traite elle se rassie et recommença à manger, pendant que Parker, furieux sortait du self. En quittant la table il marmonna que la petite allait le payer. Elle la fillette, qui l'avait entendue, lui lança à la tête son morceau de pain.

« on peut dire que tu sais te faire comprendre. Le déclara le garçon blond, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans son thé à la menthe.

Je mange ! oh fait, c'est quoi ton nom monsieur thé à la menthe ?

Ethan. Et toi ?

Sayuri. Puis-je espérer pouvoir prendre ton pain ? j'ai le sentiment que tu n'en veux pas.

Pourquoi t'es-tu délester du tiens sur la tête de Parker ?

Il m'a appelé petite. Or je ne suis pas petite : je suis moins grande et plus jeune c'est tout.

Si on suit ta logique rien n'est petit ?

C'est quoi la logique ?

Et bien c'est simplement ta façon de voir les choses et comment elles fonctionnent.

Si tu le dis… bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Mais, tu viens de finir ton plateau repas.

Oh… dommage ! bon à bientôt »

Ethan la regarda partir interloqué, elle semblait avoir à peu près son âge et elle ne connaissait pas le mot logique, s'emportait facilement et, il baissa les yeux sur son plateau, elle avait réussi à subtiliser son pain sans qu'il ne le remarque.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : premier vrai combat et nouvel ami**

Quelques jours après Parker et Sayuri se firent face dans la cour intérieure de l'institut, un lieu privilégié par les fortes-têtes car c'était ici que se réglaient les différends. La cour en elle-même était assez petite, à peine la moitié de la surface d'un terrain officiel de combat Pokémon, avec les autres élèves qui se massaient tout autour pour voir le combat qui se préparait. Cette cour était habillée par 4 bancs au centre et 2 arbres dans des coins opposés. Le sol était, majoritairement, en dalles avec un peu de gazon autour des arbres. Ethan s'assit tranquillement en tailleur derrière Sayuri, à même le sol.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir traité de petite, minus !

Oh arrête tu me fais peur, PETITE.

Ca y est, c'est sûr, je vais le pourrir !

Sayuri, tu joues son jeu en t'énervant, reste calme je te prie. »

La sagesse d'Ethan fut balayée par un regard furibond supplémentaire de Sayuri sur le jeune garçon qui resta de marbre.

La fillette s'empara de sa pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture avec force et la lança. Son Evoli apparue, déterminée et déjà en position de combat : pattes fléchis, oreilles en arrière et tous crocs dehors. Parker réprima un sourire et lança à son tour sa pokéball, libérant son Carapuce. Ce dernier, visiblement pas stressé par son combat, semblait sortir de sa sieste et bailla aux Cornèbres face à une Sayuri au bord de l'implosion.

« Ethan ! tu fais l'arbitre !

Avec plaisir puisque c'est demandé aussi gentiment ».

Ethan sourit et se leva de mauvaise grâce pour se placer entre les deux opposants.

« Ce match 1 contre 1 se déroulera dans cette cour, interdiction de viser le public, interdiction pour les Pokémon de se cacher dans le public, aucune attaque interdite tant qu'elles ne transgressent pas les règles précédentes. Je vous aurais proposé de vous serrer la main avant de commencer mais j'ai peur que vous ne tentiez de vous arracher mutuellement la main »

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans le public.

« Avez-vous compris les règles et promettez de vous y conformer ?

oui. S'exclamèrent les 2 opposants.

Au moins une chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord. Prêt ? Engagez !

Déméter, attaque charge ! »

Carapuce esquiva sans problème, visiblement pas le moins du monde impressionné par ce départ en fanfare.

« Tente ta chance de nouveau petite, tu vas peut-être le toucher au prochain coup.

Je vais me gêner ! Déméter, enchaine les charges, ne le lâche pas ! »

La petite Evoli s'exécuta et harcela le Carapuce qui continuait à esquiver négligemment à l'aide de pas de côté.

Après une série de 7 esquives consécutives, Carapuce tira la langue à Déméter qui chargea une nouvelle fois un peu plus vite que la dernière. La tortue bleue s'apprêtait à esquiver de nouveau… mais trébucha sur un banc. Il encaissa la charge de plein fouet et roula sur 3 mètres pour finir acculé contre un arbre.

« Carapuce, attaque griffe, ne le laisse pas prendre de l'élan !

Alors ? on a peur Parker ? Niark. Et puis c'est ELLE d'abord ! »

Carapuce, vexé de s'être fait toucher bêtement, s'élança sur Déméter toutes griffes sorties.

« Esquive sur le côté Déméter. »

Cette dernière s'exécuta et bondi sur le côté grâce à ses pattes agiles. Carapuce persista et poursuivit son adversaire qui sautillait gaiement en se jouant de ses attaques.

« Pistolet à o, ne la rate pas. »

Carapuce s'immobilisa, sauta en arrière, bomba le torse et cracha un jet d'eau sous pression sur Déméter qui n'eu pas eu le temps de se protéger ni d'esquiver. Le jet la propulsa et elle s'écrasa sur l'autre arbre.

« Non ! Déméter ! Relève-toi ma grande je t'en prie !

Ton bébé ne se relèvera pas idiote !

Oh toi tais-toi ! »

Ethan surveillait Déméter qui semblait avoir des difficultés à se relever : si elle ne se relevait pas complètement, la victoire reviendrait à Carapuce.

Déméter, les pattes flageolantes, parvint à se relever, fit quelques pas et lança un feulement de défi à son adversaire. Sayuri rassurée, relança l'offensive.

« Bravo Déméter ! Maintenant, tu vas…

Attaque pistolet à o Carapuce, renvois-le d'où il vient.

Vive-attaque Déméter ! Prend-le à revers ! »

Déméter s'élança sur la gauche pour prendre suffisamment d'élan… Trop tard car Carapuce projeta de nouveau son attaque eau. Le jet toucha de nouveau Evoli mais seulement au niveau de l'arrière-train : difficile de bien viser une cible mouvante. Déméter fut déséquilibrée, glissa sur les dalles mouillées et s'effondra aux pieds d'un spectateur. Pendant ce temps, Carapuce s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque à distance.

« Déméter ! Vive-attaque ! Vite, vite ! De toute façon ce n'est qu'un lâche qui n'attaque pas de front ! »

Déméter se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, bien stable pour ne pas glisser, et lança vive-attaque en départ-arrêté. Le jet d'eau de Carapuce, qui visait son adversaire qui venait de sortir de sa ligne de mire, fini dans le public et arrosa plusieurs personnes. Ethan regarda avec intensité Parker car son Pokémon venait de violer une règle.

« Ce n'est pas fait exprès je te jure. Carapuce ne visait pas le public.

Fais attention ! Plus droit à l'erreur ! Dit Ethan à Parker »

Déméter profita de la situation et percuta violemment Carapuce dans le dos pendant que ce dernier se remettait de son attaque. Ce fut à son tour de faire un vol plané qui se finit sur le dossier d'un banc. Un « Hoooouuu.. » se fit entendre dans le public à cause de la violence de l'impact. Le Pokémon eau était sonné. Il glissa le long du dossier et s'effondra au sol mollement. Il bougeait encore… un peu. De son côté, Déméter était elle aussi sonné car elle avait utilisé sa tête au sens littéral. Mais resta campée sur ses pattes. Après 15 secondes sur le dos à gesticuler faiblement en espérant se remettre sur le ventre, le Pokémon de Parker s'arrêta finalement de bouger.

Ethan se déplaça vers Carapuce puis vers Déméter et finit par déclarer Sayuri et Déméter vainqueurs par K.O sous les applaudissements du public.

Depuis cette défaite Parker est devenu ami avec Sayuri et lors des repas il prenait toujours un morceau de pain supplémentaire.

Ethan devint alors définitivement M. thé à la menthe et arbitrait volontiers les chamailleries entre ses deux nouveaux amis.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : l'évolution**

Deux mois après ce combat, on proposa aux dresseurs d'Evoli, c'est-à-dire Ethan et Sayuri, s'ils voulaient faire évoluer leur Pokémon.

Ils furent convoqués dans une salle aussi froide, qu'impersonnelle et c'est Orson qui les accueillit. Il était dos à une vitre noire, devant lui il y avait une table blanche et derrière lui on voyait un plan de travail carrelé de blanc. Le sol était, lui aussi blanc, tout comme le plafond. La lumière était dispensée par un plafonnier plat et blanc.

Sur le plan de travail on pouvait voir cinq coffres pourpres : la seule touche de couleur. Orson rompit enfin le silence.

« Dans les coffrets, placés derrière moi, il y a cinq pierres d'évolution différentes. En fonction de celle que vous choisirez vous aurez un Pokémon différent….

Logique ! déclara Sayuri.

Ne fais pas la maligne. Répliqua Ethan, il y a deux mois tu ne connaissais pas ce mot.

Lequel ? Evolution ?

Non, logique. »

Sayuri lui tira alors la langue avec maturité et Ethan haussa les sourcils. Il allait sortir une des phrases cinglantes dont il avait le secret quand Orson les interrompit sèchement

« Reprenons jeunes gens !

Ecoutez M. Orson, le coupa la fillette, on vous aime bien mais on sait déjà quelle pierre on va prendre.

Ah oui ? et lesquelles ?

Celles que nos Pokémons choisiront ! »

Orson resta abasourdit devant l'aplomb de la réponse que la fille de son directeur venait de lui lancer. Pour lui il était inconcevable qu'un Pokémon choisisse s'il voulait évoluer ou pas : cela encourageait les caprices et cela ne se permettait pas.

Il eu un mouvement de recul lorsque les deux Pokémons des enfants firent leur apparition sur la table. Il constata que les deux créatures avaient grandies, l'une plus que l'autre, et que leurs yeux farouches le défiaient de s'opposer à leur choix.

Il demanda à assister à l'évolution des deux Evoli mais fut sommairement mis à la porte, Ethan prétextait que cela gênerai les Pokémons. Il se retrouva face à une porte close avant qu'il ait pu riposter.

Dans la pièce Sayuri se dirigea vers le plan de travail où siégeaient les cinq pierres d'évolution et Ethan la rejoignit alors qu'elle les ouvrait un à un. Chaque coffret renfermait une pierre différente : dans le premier la pierre était bleue, dans le second elle était jaune, la troisième pierre était rouge, la quatrième était bizarrement grise et la troisième ressemblait à un soleil miniature.

« Honneur aux dames ! »

Déclara Ethan en s'inclinant devant Déméter. Celle-ci trop heureuse que quelqu'un prenne enfin en compte ce qu'elle était vraiment lui accorda un signe de tête et analysa chaque pierre une à une. Elle se rapprocha et les renifla pour enfin s'immobiliser devant la pierre rouge : la pierre feu.

« un Pyroli ? La questionna sa dresseuse, pourquoi pas ! J'aime bien les couleurs, par contre ton nom ne s'accordera plus avec ton type… tu voudras changer de nom ? »

Le regard que lui lança la petite Evoli lui offrit la réponse : son nom lui convenait parfaitement et il n'était pas question d'en changer ! Alors la fillette se saisit de la pierre la posa devant son Pokémon et la contempla, éblouie. Le petit fennec marron venait de grandir de 60 centimètres, sa robe était de couleur orangée et blanche et sa queue s'était étoffée. Son poil lisse attirait Sayuri qui répondit à son impulsion en gratouillant son amie derrière les oreilles.

Pendant ce temps le Evoli d'Ethan avait, lui aussi choisi sa pierre et s'était lui aussi transformé : il venait de grandir de 70 centimètres et contrairement à Déméter, avait vu sa quantité de poil diminuer et s'assombrir de manière significative. Le Pokémon était d'un noir profond cassé par des cercles jaunes sur le front, les pattes et la queue, qui elle-même s'était affinée.

Ethan et Sayuri se retrouvèrent respectivement avec un Noctali et un Pyroli.

Chaque type de Pokémon se retrouve dans une session différente et à la récente évolution de Déméter s'ajouta des modifications de règlement : Règle R45 B « le contact intersession est interdit sauf en cas de combat Pokémon ».

Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas Sayuri d'appliquer son règlement à elle et de rester en compagnie de ses deux amis.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Excursion en forêt et grosses frayeurs**

Au bout d'un mois la direction de l'institut R organisa une sortie en forêt pour voir comment réagissaient les élèves face aux Pokémons sauvages, c'est dans ce but qu'elle les lâcha, à l'aveugle au cœur de la _forêt de l'oubli_.

Durant cette sortie peu d'élèves capturèrent de nouveaux Pokémon, dont Parker, Ethan et Sayuri. Ces deux jours furent tout de même inoubliables pour tous les élèves et particulièrement chaotiques pour notre Héroïne…

Alors que la petite bande, dirigée d'une main de feu par Sayuri, se promenait au bord d'un lac dont tout le monde avait oublié jusqu'à son existence, un animal étrange jaillit du bord de l'eau et les éclaboussa copieusement. Avant que Parker et Ethan n'ait pu faire le moindre geste un hurlement inhumain les immobilisa.

« AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Une araignée ! faites quelque chose ! »

Et Sayuri disparue derrière un buisson qui passait par là. Le Pokémon sauvage la regarda surpris et Parker l'identifia comme étant un Arakdo. La voix de son amie sortie du buisson et déclara :

« je me fiche littéralement de savoir ce que c'est ! c'est moche ça vire ! point !

Sayuri, soupira Ethan, arrête de crier tu fais peur aux autres Pokémons

Je ne crie pas je hurle, nuance !

Alors arrête de Hurler. Répliqua-t-il blasé.

JE HURLE SI JE VEUX D'ABORD ! ENSUITE JE N'AIME PAS LES ARAIGNEES !

Et c'est une raison suffisante ?

OUI ! »

Ethan soupira devant le manque da maturité de la roturière qui lui servait d'amie et constata que pendant leur conversation le petit Arakdo s'était rapproché de la cachette de Sayuri. Il passa sa petite tête bleue et Sayuri hurla plus fort encore puis grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche.

« Pourquoi vous faites rien espèces de… je ne sais pas quoi ! VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT ! »

Le petit Arakdo triste, se détourna de l'arbre et s'apprêtait à disparaitre lorsque Parker le retint, le captura et le baptisa Samy.

Il le signala à la chose terrifiée dans l'arbre qui sorti prudemment un œil puis deux et enfin sortie complètement de sa cachète rassurée de ne plus avoir de truc a longue pattes dans son champ de vision et risqua de s'écraser au sol, ayant totalement oublié qu'elle s'était caché dans un arbre.

Elle força son groupe à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le lac dont elle avait mangé, volontairement, le nom et décréta qu'il était temps de gouter… euh déjeuner une deuxième fois.

La fillette, après avoir vidé sa gourde plein de lait, déclara qu'il était temps de repartir à la chasse aux Pokémons.

Ils quittèrent la clairière ensoleillée et retournèrent sous le couvert des arbres menaçants de la terrible maison des Pokémons pleins de pattes. Comme elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait, préférant surveiller l'hypothétique arrivée des _Pokémoches_, comme elle les appelait, elle trébucha sur une racine et se retrouva nez à nez avec un étrange Pokémon : il était vert et marchait sur 4 pattes.

« Un Dynavolt ! » s'étrangla-t-elle

Elle se releva, épousseta sa chemise rouge et son pantalon vert forêt et maintenant recouvert de tâches marrons et tendit sa main pour le caresser. Cependant le Pokémon électrique la contourna pour venir manger la baie qui trônait dans la main d'Ethan. Le Dynavolt poussa la main du jeune blond quémandant une seconde baie.

Parker s'approcha de la fillette désabusée et lui murmura qu'il lui rappelait une certaine personne.

« Ah et qui ça ? demanda innocemment la fillette aux yeux verts

Toi » lui répondit-il sournoisement.

Il se prit un coup derrière la tête et répliqua en tirant la langue à son amie. Alors que Sayuri allait répliquer Ethan réapparu en demandant par où ils allaient à présent.

Alors qu'il regardait ses deux amis se chamailler pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, Ethan sentit son pantalon s'accrocher dans quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit sans réelle surprise le petit Dynavolt qui lui faisait des yeux de chat. Il le captura.

« Tu ne peux as t'empêcher de sauver les créatures en détresse. Ironisa Parker

Je connais pire. » répliqua-t-il

Ils reprirent leur route en soupirant car Sayuri se décida à chanter un petit air pour les encourager et elle n'était pas très douée pour la chanson.

« ALLons en AvanT nous marChons VERs le Bonheur ! Il fait bEAU Mais quelle CHALEUR !... »

Autant dire qu'elle réveillerait les morts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : un combat sans pitié**

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient Sayuri ayant arrêté de chanter sous les menaces de ses amis si elle se remettait à grésiller comme ils le disaient.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une clairière, étrangement silencieuse. Ils sortirent du couvert des arbres prudemment et regardèrent autour d'eux. Au centre de cette clairière, une masse rousse et marron gisait. Il s'agissait une créature, vivante, aux vues des faibles mouvements respiratoires que l'on distinguait.

Sayuri, impulsive, s'avança, malgré les avertissements et les mises en garde de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés du petit animal elle resta stupéfié tant ses blessures étaient nombreuses. Elle l'identifia comme étant un petit Caninos. Elle posa son sac au sol, en sorti une petite pochette qu'elle ouvrit et posa, d'autorité, devant le museau du Pokémon : un sac de baies puis elle commença à panser ses blessures.

Parker voulu s'avancer mais Ethan l'en empêcha et lui indiqua une silhouette inquiétante en face d'eux cachée à l'ombre des arbres.

Pendant ce temps la fillette aux cheveux bruns soignait le petit Pokémon roux en lui parlant doucement pour le rassurer. Lorsque le sac de baie fut vide, Caninos releva son museau couvert de jus et lécha la main providentielle qui le soignait. Sayuri ria et essuya avec douceur le museau rosi par les baies puis elle invita ses deux amis à un pic-nic dans la clairière.

« mais on a gouté il n'y a pas une minute ! constata Parker

Tu sais Parker il y a une chose à savoir. Enonça Ethan en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Et quoi donc môssieux thé à la menthe ? demanda Parker

Quand je dis que j'ai faim c'est que j'ai faim. Donc…

Donc il est midi. Soupira Parker en s'asseyant. »

Tous les Pokémons furent convié au repas et lorsque Samy l'Arakdo sortit de sa Pokéball la fillette se contint et le convia gentiment a s'éloigné d'elle.

« sinon je recommence à chanter » menaça-t-elle.

Alors Parker n'eut pas d'autres choix que de l'installé le plus loin de son amie qui le remercia en lui offrant un morceau de pain. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la joie, le Pokémons s'amusèrent et chahutèrent gentiment.

Ethan, en sirotant son thé à la menthe, demanda à son amie haute en couleur d'où lui venait sa phobie des araignées et il eut la surprise de la voir se fermer complètement. Les garçons comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou : Sayuri venait de perdre son sourire et son regard s'était subitement assombrit. Déméter et le Caninos sentirent le trouble de la fillette et stoppèrent leur jeu pour se rouler contre elle.

A la fin du pic-nic, enfin après que Sayuri ait avalé la moindre miette de pain et but tout le lait emmené, les trois enfants se levèrent et dirent au revoir au Caninos.

Le petit chien de feu se décida à les suivre discrètement, ne voulant pas quitter la douce humaine qui l'avait soigné : c'est la première fois qu'on était aussi gentil avec lui. Habituellement on le chassait on riait sur son passage et même on le frappait… tout ça parce qu'il était trop p… pas assez grand. A cause de sa taille ses parents l'avaient chassé du terrier et ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes le surpassait en taille et en force. Heureusement pour lui il était meilleur qu'eux en ruse et en discrétion. Il était également le plus rapide… pourtant pas suffisamment puisque le Piafabec l'avait attaqué alors qu'il ne passait pas loin son nid. Maudit poulet, radin de volatile, piaf de pacotille.

Suivre les trois enfants était facile pour lui grâce à sa taille et à sa connaissance des lieux.

Les enfants pénétraient dans une autre clairière quand on bouscula le petit Caninos. Sous l'impact il se retrouva projeté contre un arbre et le choc lui arracha un couinement de douleur. La silhouette recommença et Caninos se retrouva dans la clairière de force.

Parker surpris vu un Caninos volant qui partit s'étaler dans le sol.

« Tiens c'est marrant j'aurais juré que les Caninos ne volent pas. »

Sayuri reconnu sans peine le petit Pokémon qu'elle venait douloureusement de quitter. Elle s'était attachée à son petit museau couvert de jus de baie. Elle voulut s'en approcher pour l'aider quand Ethan la retint par le bras.

« Mais enfin ! je dois aller l'aider il est blessé !

J'ai vu mais pas pour le moment.

Pourquoi ça ?

J'ai constaté qu'un Pokémon nous suivait depuis ce midi et je pense qu'il va se montrer maintenant.

Pourquoi ? »

A ce moment un Caninos plus imposant sortit du couvert des fourrés et se rapprocha de sa victime, il le regarda de haut et gronda en se positionnant pour combattre. Le mangeur de baie se releva difficilement et poussa un couinement d'avertissement. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard pendant qu'Ethan se démenait pour éviter que son amie fasse une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle. Plus elle le repoussait et plus le jeune garçon resserrait sa prise sur le bras de la fillette. Parker quant à lui sorti son Carapuce de sa Pokéball, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe d'incendie.

La première attaque vint du grand Caninos qui mordit la patte de son petit adversaire : le pansement qui recouvrait cette dernière tomba au sol.

Le plus petit tenta de riposter avec une attaque coup de boule mais il rata son opposant qui l'évita d'un simple pas sur le côté.

« Ethan lâche-moi ou je te mord le bras.

Cela ne fera qu'une fois de plus. »

Sayuri réussi enfin à se dégager de la poigne de fer de son ami, mais Parker l'empêcha d'aller plus loin avec l'aide du pistolet a o de son Pokémon. Elle regarda impuissante le petit Caninos se faire battre par un membre de sa meute.

Ce dernier voulait prouver à l'humaine qu'il pouvait réussir à gagner un combat. Il voulait faire partie de son équipe pour cela il devait gagner. Il s'extirpa du buisson dans lequel il venait d'atterrir et grogna contre son adversaire qui ricana en réponse. Il préparait une attaque flammèche lorsqu'il fut bousculé par une masse rousse qui arrivait tête baissée.

Déméter s'élança à pleine vitesse suite au regard que lui lançait son humaine incapable de bouger. Elle commençait à l'apprécier ce Caninos qui les suivait pour les protéger elle l'avait entendu et souhaitait l'aider dans son combat. La différence de force était flagrante même pour elle qui ne s'inquiétait pas de ce genre de chose. Lorsque se tête rencontra le flanc de l'autre Caninos elle réalisa que ce n'était pas son combat et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Elle grogna des conseils au Caninos qu'elle aimait bien et grogna des menaces à celui qu'elle avait bousculé, enfin elle retourna auprès de son humaine.

« Tu crois qu'il va comprendre tes conseils

Pyro !

Si tu le dis. »

Dans sa tête Déméter décida de nommer le plus petit caninos « tout mignon » et l'autre « gros méchant » d'ailleurs ce dernier attaquait d'une violente attaque charge qui envoya tout mignon contre un arbre qui entourait la clairière. La Pyroli constata qu'un pansement se décollait de sous son ventre. Et voilà que la bande s'enroulait autour de ses pattes et l'entravait dans ses mouvements. Tout mignon se releva et tenta de faire un pas mais il trébucha gêné sans doute par la bande ou par sa faiblesse… ou les deux bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais la véritable raison : trop fier.

Enfin tout mignon se redressa sous les ricanements de gros méchant qui le regardait. Ce dernier le percuta la tête la première et c'est ainsi qui le combat se termina : le caninos tout mignon qui mange les baies de manière toute mignonne par terre et le gros caninos tout moche très méchant et vilain pas beau vulgaire victorieux. Pauvre tout mignon.

Sayuri s'avança finalement et s'interposa entre les deux combattants, invectivant le plus imposant.

« c'est bon tu as gagné maintenant va-t'en ! »


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : première nuit sans lit douillet**

La nuit tomba rapidement et le directeur, derrière ses écrans de contrôle, eut un rictus. La plupart des gamins venait de famille aisée et ne connaissait pas le camping.

Ethan d'ailleurs faisait partie de cette catégorie et regardait Parker dérouler son duvet et sortir son réchaud pour cuisiner pour le diner du soir. Sayuri curieuse lui demanda :

« tu fais quoi avec ton sac en plastique ?

- C'est un duvet rétorqua Parker concentré sur sa soupe.

- Un Duvet ? demanda Ethan. Pour quoi faire ?

- Sa sert à quoi ? »

Parker leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans son sac à dos pour rechercher les tasses pour le repas. Ses deux amis sortis tout droit d'une vie de Pacha le surprendrait toujours. Il commença donc à leur expliquer les bases du camping quand Sayuri compris la chose essentielle.

« attends ne me dis pas qu'on va dormir dehors… Sans toit… Dans un sac plastique ?

- Bin si pourquoi ? Tu as une autre idée ?

- Mais… »

La jeune fille sous le choc s'effondra au sol. Ethan, quant à lui, ne disait plus rien mais ne pensait pas moins qu'elle avait raison, même s'il ne le révèlerait jamais même sous la torture.

Parker leva une nouvelle fois le regard et continua son installation précaire il déroula deux autres sacs de couchages et constata que Déméter était moins réfractaire à cette idée car la Pyroli s'était déjà roulée à l'intérieur. Le Noctali de son ami blond snobait le lit d'appoint, le campeur pensa °tel maître tel Pokémon°.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son réchaud afin de leur cuisiner quelque chose pour le diner du soir. Sayuri vint s'installer à ses cotés curieuse et lui posa plein de questions pendant que Ethan préparait plus ou moins facilement un feu. Parker, voyant ça demanda à Déméter d'aller lui prêter pate forte afin qu'ils aient chaud cette nuit.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance lourde Sayuri refusait toujours de dormir dans son duvet et Ethan n'avait pas reparlé de toute la soirée.

Sayuri soigna le pauvre Caninos tout mignon ses plaies s'étaient, pour la plupart ré-ouvertes et de certaines coulait encore un peu de sang. Elle s'arma de son spray de super potion et de ses bandes et commença par le ventre. Le petit Pokémon feu se laissa faire et quelques minutes plus tard il était fin près à aller se coucher.

« Parker tu es sûr que nous n'avons rien à craindre de ton duvet ? lui demanda-t-elle pour la 40ème fois

- Absolument rien à craindre.

- Bon d'accord. Déméter et Caninos vous allez vous coucher !

- Pourquoi tu les envoie au lit maintenant ? demanda Ethan

- Parce qu'il est tard et qu'ils doivent dormir tôt demain nous aurons une rude journée ! répliqua-t-elle

- Composée de… intervint parker

Je t'arrête Parker, l'interronpit-elle une ballade en forêt n'a rien de reposant. »

Au bout d'une heure le camp est devenu silencieux le petit Caninos, en regardant l'humaine qui l'avait soigné se jura de gagner pour elle et le Pyroli qui l'accompagnait. Il le jura aux points lumineux du ciel et s'endormi sur cette pensée.

le lendemain il se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube et constata que la pyroli et le noctali chahutaient joyeusent alors que le blond les surveillait d'un oeuil vif. il hesita puis s'approcha silencieusement.

Parker ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et constata que Sayuri Dormait encore alors que ses pokemon chahutaient. Ethan quent à lui affichait une mine affreuse, comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit son dynavolt lui tenait companie.

" Tu n'as rien dormi hein?

- absolument je ne sais pas comment fait-elle ni comment tu fais. c'est imcomfortable et on n'a pas de place.

- c'est ça le camping. lui signala Parker. Et je suppose que tu n'a pas non plus preéparer le petit déjeuné.

- Non."

Au bout d'une heure la jeune fille se redressa, s'étira, et se leva en aillant oublié qu'elle était allongée dans un sac de couchage, puis tentant de faire un pas, elle s'étalla de tout son long.

les deux garçons pas vraiment surpris éclatèrent de rire. la fillette souprira, bougona et enfain s'eloigna de son carcan de tissu.

"Je ne dromirai pls jamais dans un sac de couchage de toute ma vie."

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 8. j'ai eu du mal à le finr et je le trouve plus court que les autres mais bon il tout de même important.

merci à vous chers lecteurs pour votre fidélité. Et merci de laissé des reviews s'il vous plait!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : nouveau compagnon et retour en beauté**

Lorsque tout le monde fut réveillé, restauré et plus ou moins de bonne humeur, la petite troupe se mit en route pour être de retour à l'heure à l'institut. Ils quittèrent la sécurité de la clairière pour s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment quand Parker s'immobilisa.

« je crois qu'on est déjà passé par là.

Je le crois aussi. Confirma Ethan

Si vous le dites. Soupira Sayuri. Si on est déjà passé là alors on va où ?

Si jamais on ne rentre pas à temps on va avoir des problèmes. Rappela Parker un peu inquiet.

Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus se sont les insectes. Répliqua la fillette en regardant suspicieusement autour d'elle. »

Ils reprirent la marche dans un silence encore plus lourd. Quand ils débouchèrent dans une autre clairière où ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient attendus. Le Caninos de la veille les regardait fixement.

Déméter regarda Tout-mignon s'avancer et se mettre entre eux et tout-vilain-pas-beau. Il était soigné et près à prendre sa revanche.

C'est le plu gros Caninos qui engagea le combat avec une attaque coup de boule rapide. Tout-Mignon esquiva facilement l'attaque et contra avec une vive attaque qui toucha sa cible. Le grand Caninos grogna pour provoquer Tout-mignon et l'inciter à venir l'attaquer de front.

Sayuri serra les dents et se décida à aider son nouvel ami.

« bien Caninos ne répond pas et reste sur la défensive pour le moment. »

Elle grimassa quand la charge de l'ennemi envoya son ami dans un arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ethan lui tapota le bras de compassion.

« aller Caninos Flammèche ! »

Tout mignon se releva et lança une nuée de petites flammes en direction de son adversaire qui les esquiva presque toutes. Le Pokémon attaqué sautait pour les éviter alors que sont adversaire le regardait furieux.

Les deux Pokémons feu se faisaient face et s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs minutes et on pouvait voir que le plus petit commençait à s'essouffler.

On sentait la température montée en flèche tandis que les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard quand, d'un coup le plus petit s'élança contre son vis-à-vis et la gueule en feu le mordit sauvagement à la nuque. Sentant sa défaite cuisante le plus imposant des Pokémon fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant, la queue entre les pattes. Le vainqueur se tourna vers l'humaine qui l'avait aidé et pensa qu'il souhaitait la protéger des autres Pokémons : à présent s'était son humaine et plus personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

« alors Caninos as-tu envie de faire partie de mon équipe ? »

C'est jappement qui lui répondit à l'affirmative, elle se tourna vers sa Pyroli pour lui demander son avis qu'elle reçu favorable à la capture. Elle sortie une pokéball vierge de son sac et la lança sur le Caninos. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups et hop voilà un nouveau membre dans l'équipe de Sayuri.

« tu vas l'appeler comment celui-là ?

Héphaïstos comme le Dieux Grec des forges.

Très recherché. Fit narquoisement remarqué Ethan.

Oh tais-toi ! le réprimanda-t-elle toi c'est pire tu ne les rebaptise même pas.

Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de leur donner des noms stupides. Cela gâche leur crédibilité face aux adversaires. »

Parker soupira et voila qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer tous les deux. Ils n'avaient clairement pas le même point de vue et étaient tous les deux aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et ce genre de débat virulent pouvait durer des heures si on ne les concentrait pas sur autre chose. Il tenta plusieurs fois de les interrompre mais autant Ethan que Sayuri l'envoyait sur les Roselia. Au bout de 10 minutes il en prit marre et ordonna à son Pokémon de les arroser.

Sayuri s'immobilisa, trempée jusqu'aux os et foudroya le pauvre Carapuce qui n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son dresseur.


End file.
